I Dare You
by This Chick Named Me
Summary: Glee kink prompt:  Finn wants Rachel to talk dirty. She refuses. He teases her and won't give in until she actually does.


"Come on," Finn whined. Rachel's cheeks were scarlet, and she felt herself realizing she was half naked. She began to reach for her blanket to cover herself. He grabbed her hand, pushing her back down on the bed.

"Please," he asks, trailing kisses down her collarbone, "I do it for you." A throaty moan escapes Rachel's lips; she can't help but feel the sensations he's giving her. His fingers trace a circle around her breasts, up to her nipples. She whimpers when he ignores them.

His fingers have joined the party, walking a line down her stomach. She's shuddering, too horny to care but too sensible to do what he's asking. "Oh!" She gasps when he leans in suddenly to lick her nipple. She's clutching the sheets beneath her, stuttering for more as he blows warm air onto her wet, tender breast.

"M-more," she murmurs, her voice throaty. Finn looks up at her - he has that familiar grin on his lips. She lets her head fall back again, closing her eyes. She won't do it. She won't.

"Live a little," Finn purrs as his kisses reach her belly button. His tongue dips inside; a shrill giggle escapes from her lips. It's replaced with a groan when he lifts himself entirely from her body, sliding up to kiss her. "You'll like it," he says, his voice filled with desire and sin and persuasiveness.

"N-no," she says. His head is at level with hers now, their eyes meeting. But his fingers are at his hips now, and he gives a quick swipe across her folds. Her eyes widen and her hips thrust towards him, but now he's starting over at her feet and his fingers are dancing at her ankles.

"Please, Finn!" she begs, his mouth sucking lightly on the inside of her thigh while his fingers trace a path on her knee. He detaches his mouth for a second to give her a wicked grin.

"You know what I want," he hums, and his mouth goes to the other thigh, kissing and licking. His fingers are almost there once more, almost to her warm wetness.

"I c-can't," she gasps, trying to make him understand. Suddenly fingers are parting her folds, and his mouth quickly sucks in her nub. "FINN!" she shouts, her eyes fluttering in near ecstasy. But the moment only lasts just that, a moment, and he is back to her breasts.

He knows her too well, she thinks wildly. He is licking and biting and kissing just where she needs, just where she likes. But Finn won't give her what she really wants.

"Fine!" she lets out, her voice cracking near the end.

"Mmhm, I thought so," Finn says huskily as her fingers grasp his shoulder blades.

"I really, _really _liked that," she began, biting her lip.

"Uh-uh Rach," he criticized, returning to his place with his head between her legs, "You're so good with words. Show me." She's tomato red now, wondering how she can do this. Dirty talking has always been _his _thing - he can soak her panties in an instant. It makes her wonder how he can be so fumbling sometimes.

"Fuck, Finn," she mumbles when his fingers probe her hole. He prompts her a little.

"Do you like that?" he growls.

"Yees," she croons, her voice sounding more affected than she expected. He smiles a little, his other hand pulling apart her folds.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I - um - I - I want you to,"

"Go on Rachel." he looks up for a moment, and she catches a flicker of love in his eyes behind the lust. Her hips buck at the sight.

"I want you to lick me," she's decided just to let the words pour out as they come now. What could go wrong? Finn did ask for this. "I want you to lick my.. my tight little cunt. I want your fingers to fuck me. I want to be yours." To Rachel's surprise, she found a gush of wetness leaving her.

"You like that, hmm?" Finn said, his voice slightly disbelieving. His head bends down, his tongue flicking at her nub. He starts to push his finger in slowly, too slowly.

"Fuck yes. It drives me crazy, the way you play with me." Rachel had no idea what she was saying. The words were flowing out without a filter, and she thought Finn just might like it. "I want to play with you this way. My tongue on your cock."

"Unf," Finn grunts, and he adds another finger. He's picking up the pace now, and her hips are meeting his hand with every thrust.

"You treat me so well, Finn," she crooned, wondering how the fuck she was still coherent. "Oh!" He added a third finger, watching her surprised face as he began to go faster and faster.

"OH! FINN! FUCK, PLEASE!"

"What do you want?" Finn asked, biting his lip intently, absorbing the sight before him. Rachel, her back arching to display her naked breath, her face astonished in its pleasure. His cock was twitching, but he felt he could make this about her.

"I want you!" she screeched, and he obliged her. His mouth closed around her nub, sucking and nibbling, just as he curled his fingers inside of her. Fireworks shot from behind her eyes. Finn whispered of the mailman as he watched her writhe in pleasure.

"Oh," she said, her eyes closed, as she came down from her orgasm. "That was intense."

"Round two?" Finn asked, eyes sparkling, "I'll talk this time."


End file.
